World Destruction
by Pipopipo
Summary: O que você faria se visse seu planeta sendo dominado por zumbies ? E as nações ? O que fariam ?


**Rostock - Alemanha - Continente Europeu Planeta Terra 03:17 da madrugada Dia 13 de maio - Sexta-feira treze.**

Beckam bauer...um cientista alemão que prefere ficar sozinho por sempre sofrer Bullyng...trabalha para ver se conseguia ultrapassar aos poderes de Deus, criando uma raça de seres superiores aos humanos, capazes de viver a vida eterna..sem problemas de saúde...sem que o virus pudessem atrapalhar a vida, Que teriam a capacidade de pensar, e que pudessem ter forma humana normal ao qual pudesse passar a humanidade...ele os chamariam de Zombie.

- Construirei essa nova raça para substituir os seres humanos estúpidos!

Beckam sempre sofreu Bullyng por causa do seu nome estúpido...tudo na vida dele para ele era estúpido...a sua mãe, o seu pai, os seus parentes, a escola, os seus colegas de classe, os seus professores, a diretora, o mascote da sala que era a Baby...a cadela, o coco da cadela...tudo! Tudo! TUDO!

- QUE VIDA MALDITA!

E o cientista continuava a trabalhar no seu experimento, o ser era branco e tinha uma forma de um ser humano...o primeiro que ele criou estava armazenado...tinha feitos mais de 50.000 já para serem vendidos.

- QUE MARAVILHA~~! Essa é uma fêmea! ela é muito niedlich (fofa em alemão! :P)! acho que vou até tocar nela.

O Cientista parou por um momento e foi até a capsula aonde estava a "linda" Zombie...ele abriu a Capsula e logo começou a tocar nela sentido a pele do ser diferente tinha escamas mas era macia e logo a zombie sorriu para o cientista e começou a comer-lo...esses seres denominados "Zombies" tinha fome como os humanos..mas para se saciarem...eles tinha que comer carne humana...aquele zombie começou a obter a forma do cientista...A partir daquele momento começou o fim do mundo!

**World Destruction **

** Prólogo**

- Ei! Russo! Por que você convidou uma Brasileira para sair ?

- Daa~~ Por que você gosta de Girassois! ^^

- Eu posso gostar mas eu não gosto de você!

- Por que você não se torna um com a Grande Mãe Russia ?

- EU TO DO OUTRO LADO DO MUNDO!

Dizia a Brasileira gritando com o Russo que parecia estár bem feliz...estavam saindo do Jardim de Girassois...tinha bastante Sol...a Brasileira estava com um uniforme simples, era verde soldado...complementado com uma saia que chamava bastante atenção para as outras nações...especialmente o Argentina que a odiava mas tinha uma quedinha pelo o seu belo corpo.

- Ei! russia...Por que você gosta tanto de Girassois se na sua casa não dá ?

- Gosto por que elas são amarelas e transmitem para mim alegria da~~!

- Sim...o Amarelo tem esse significado.

- Mas me responda uma coisa...por que aceitou a minha proposta Daa~~ ?

- Tinha nada para fazer mesmo...O meu Primo América até me convidou para ver um dos seus jogos américanos...mas eu detesto futebol Américano!

- Daa~~! América é idiota! Desejo a morte dele!

Conversavam os dois juntos...estavam chegando ao jardim das roseiras...ela começou cheira-las...eram delicadas e bonitas.

- Daa~! Detesto Rosas!

- Por que ? cheire uma!

A Brasileira da uma rosa para o Russo...apesar de serem totalmente diferentes eles tinham até que uma boa relação, ela até deixou ele passar o natal na casa dela...para ele ficar bem longe da Bielorússia...o Russo começou a cheirar a rosa com uma delicadeza e logo deu para ela.

- Não gosto daa~~!

- Pensei que tinha gostado! D:

- Detesto Rosas daa~! ^^

- Desisto! mas que estranho...aonde estão os jardineiros...? todos sumiram.

Russia viu algo chegando atrás da Brasileira e logo ele a puxou e bateu com o seu cano no ser estranho que se levantou de novo.

- O que será que são isso da~?

- RUSSIA! ESTÃO CHEGANDO MAIS!

A Brasileira pegou uma arma debaixo da sua saia e atirou na cabeça do ser estranho...e o russo a solta e começou a bater nos seres estranhos com o Cano e a Brasileira ficou atirando mas as balas acabaram.

- AS BALAS ACABARAM!

- Daa~~...só nos resta fugir!

O Russia tinha feito uma cara tão séria naquela hora que a própia Brasileira sentiu um arrepio na espinha e os dois sairam correndo...os monstros corriam atrás deles.

- O QUE VAMOS FAZER ?

- eu não sei daa~~!

Logo o celular da brasileira começou a tocar...e ela atendeu.

- Alô ?

- BRASIIIIIIIIIL!

- O QUE QUER AMÉRICA ?

- TEM UNS MONSTROS ESTRANHOS INVADINDO O ESTÁDIO DE FUTEBOL!

- AQUI ESTÃO NOS SEGUINDO! D:

- daa~~ você está falando com o América ? ^^

- Depois russia!

- EU VOU TE SALVAR! I'M HERO!

- Espero! se não conseguir nem salvar a si mesmo NÃO VENHA PARA A MINHA CASA!

A garota desligou o celular e logo o russo segurou nas mãos da Brasileira e ela corou.

- O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER ?

- você verá daa~~! ^^

Russia começou a carrega-la e começou a escalar as paredes do Prédio da brasileira e os monstros começaram a subir também...logo começaram a puxar o sapato da brasileira...era uma linda bota que ela tinha comprado no outro dia.

- LARGA A MINHA BOTA NOVINHA!

- desiste dessa bota daa~~! melhor do que sermos comidos! ^^

- Adeus bota griffe (que ganhou do França :3)! T-T

A Brasileira jogou o sapato e derrubou uns 59 zumbies e Russia continua a subir e eles entram no apartamento pela janela e fecham tudo...os zumbis tentam entrar mas a brasileira ficou colocando os objetos para segurar a porta e as janelas e logo caiu no chão.

- O que está acontecendo afinal ?

- Eu não sei...mas será que somos os unicos sobreviventes daa~~ ?

- Eu não quero isso...!

A Brasileira foi até o Russo e se sentou no sofá...eles ligaram a TV e estava passando o noticiário de todos os países...todos estavam sendo atacados por esses seres estranhos.

- Que medo...

- Não fique com medo daa~~

Rússia ia segurar o ombro dela mas ela bate na mão dele.

- Não abusa seu russo safado! D:

- daa~~ ^^

A brasileira se levantou e colocou outro sapato...colocou uma bota marron que ia até a cocha e foi até o quarto dela e tirou tudo quanto é tipo de arma debaixo da sua cama, nas gavetas, no armário...até na comida do gato.

- Daa~~! ^^ Quanta arma!

- Pois é...eu era casada com um Policial corrupto! os ladrões podiam vir me atacar! estou sempre prevenida...

- E o que houve com ele daa~~ ? ^^

- O que houve ? bom...quando estava tendo as guerras dos morros daqui...ele morreu.

- Mas você o amava daa~~ ? ^^

- O Odiava!

- Que bom daa~~! ^^

- Ficou feliz né safadinho ?

- é melhor do que chorar daa~~! ^^

- É você pode até ter razão.

Dizia a brasileira pegando uma mochila e colocando armas e balas dentro dela...e colocou um Toddynho e um Club Social.

- Um Toddynho daa~~ ? ^^

- Lógico! e um Club Social! caso eu fique com fome!

- Daa~~

- Eu vou ir tomar banho.

A Brasileira entrou no banheiro e logo o Russo começou a ligar para o Letônia pelo celular da brasileira.

- Alô! Letônia! está acontecendo algo ai daa~ ?

- R-RUSSIA-SAN! ESTÃO DESTRUINDO TUDO...

RUSSIA!

P-PERAI! ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA!

RUSSIA-CHAN!

ONII-SAN! ME SALVA!

A ligação caiu...deixando o Russia sozinho...novamente, ele estava sozinho...na verdade como sempre...e ele não chorou...apenas ficou com a face preocupada...a Brasileira saiu de toalha.

- Você quer tomar um banho Russia ?

- Eles morreram...

- Quê ?

- morreram...todos...eles...

- A União Soviética...morreu ?

- Morreram...todos...

Rússia não chorou...apenas foi até ela e o abraçou preocupado.

- Estou preocupado...preocupado...Até a Bielorússia...a Nee-san...o Liet, o Litinho...todos..

- Não fique triste Russia!

A Brasileira ficou fazendo carinho nele.

- Daqui a pouco nós vamos ir procurar as Forças Aliadas e a AXIS e ai vamos recuperar a todos...nós vamos sobreviver!

A Brasileira o soltou e o Russo foi para o banheiro...a brasileira estava se vestindo...ela colocou um uniforme militar azul meia-noite e colocou a bota de novo e prendeu o cabelo e ela foi procurar o gato dela...o Ronaldinho.

- Ronaldinho! cadê você bonitinho ?

- miau~~!

Logo ela viu o gato escondido debaixo da pia...com todos aqueles barulhos, ele ficou com medo...e logo ela o pegou no colo.

- Não fica assim nenem...nós já vamos ir embora daqui! só tem que ficar comigo!

Ela fica carregando o gato e logo foi até o quarto e viu o Russia tentando quebrar o teto sem camisa e ela corou.

- O Que foi Daa~ ? ^-^

- N-Nada...mas me diz...o que está fazendo ?

- Vou tentar quebrar o teto assim agente foge daa~~! ^^

- É...uma boa idéia...mas estou perguntando por que você está sem camisa na minha casa!

- Por que eu acho que ia te chamar atenção! Olha a cama ali do nosso lado daa~~! ^^

- Desiste! e_e

A Brasileira pegou a mochila e saiu andando...foi até a sala...ela começou a ouvir o som do teto sendo quebrado...logo a Brasileira pegou uma bolsa para o gato e colocou uma fralda nele e logo o colocou dentro da bolsa.

- Assim eu te levo e levo as armas.

- JÁ QUEBROU! VENHA BRASIL!

Ela pegou as bolsas e correu e começou a subir junto com o Russia pelos objetos chegando ao terréo os zumbis tentavam subir pela parede mas tinha a rede eletrica que fazia eles cairem.

- O que nós vamos fazer ?

- Você não tem um avião daa~ ? ^^

- Tenho mas você sabe dirigir ele ?

- Não! ^^

- Que droga o que nós vamos fazer ?

A Brasileira se lembrou e foi até um pilarzinho e começou a digitar.

- O que está fazendo daa~ ? ^^

- Se eu fosse você saia daí!

Começou a aparecer um Helicoptero.

- Sei dirigir um Helicóptero...vamos lá! coloque os cintos!

A Brasileira começou a dirigir o Helicoptero com o Rússia dentro dele, ao se abrir uma parte da rede elétrica os zumbis foram caindo no chão e os dois fugiram.

- Aonde nós vamos daa~ ? ^^

- Vamos ir tentar salvar o América!

- mas é perigoso dirigir Helicoptero de noite daa~! vamos ficar em alguma casa daa~!

- Miau~~!

- você quer também Ronaldinho ? ai ai...vou ir o mais rápido possivel para a casa do América!

Logo ela acelerou o Helicoptero...América estava batendo com a cadeira nos zumbis.

- ENGLAND! O QUE VAMOS FAZER ?

- O QUE NÒS FAREMOS ?

- ESPECTRUM PATRÔÔNOOO!

E apareceu os seus animais desconhecidos batendo nos Zumbis e o Celular do América começou a tocar.

- O QUE NÓS FAZER AMÉRICA ?

- EU NÃO SEI SUA MEXICANA CHATA! FICA BATENDO!

Eles ficam batendo até a entrada da casa e logo fecham a porta.

- UFFA...

- América! nós temos que saber o que fazer!

- Eu ter medo...medo...!

- Cala a boca mexico!

A mexicana estava preocupada com a Brasileira...já que eram muito amigas...Todos os países do seu Continente tinham morrido na sua frente...quem a salvou foi o Cuba se arriscando e morrendo.

- Que droga! queria saber aonde está o idiota do França!

- Já disse que ele está com os outros England e...

O celular do América começou a tocar...ele atende.

- HELLO!

QUÊ ? TÁ VINDO PARA CÁ ? OK! BYE~~~!

América desligou o celular.

- Eles estão vindo para cá!

- Quem América ?

Dizia a Mexicana.

- Brasil e Russia!

- Ah! good!

Dizia o England soltando um ar de tranquilidade...mas tinham zumbis tentando entrar na casa do América e a Mexicana estava bem nervosa e se sentou no sofá.

- Não fique tão preocupada México! olha...temos ainda o meu quintal que é enorme! eles chegarão por lá! é só nos ficarmos quietos!

- C-Certo Primo América!

**continua~!**

* * *

><p><em>Ah! fiquei doida! fim do mundo de zumbis com as nações! ;; <em>

_Porém, estava querendo a um tempinho postar esta fanfic, mas o problema é se vão gostar ou não! ah! mas isso não importa! já fico feliz que vocês tenham lido, mas por favor um reviewzinho tá ? ^^ reviewzinho não faz a mão cair! podem até me xingar! Q_

_Brasil: Por favor gente um review! se não "eles" te comerãão! ó.ò_

_Rússia: Da~! Brasil-chan não assuste os leitores!_

_Pipopipo: TAMBÉM NÃO ME ASSUSTEM! bem gente~! até!_

* * *

><p><em>Comentando só, sobre o Beckam Bauer, ele é um OCC criado por mim! ele é um jogador alemão que botei como cientista que criou "eles" mô louco! :P porém, ele desde pequeno sofreu de Bullyng por causa desse nome (realmente um nome "diferente") porque hoje em dia tudo é causa de Bullyng#fato.<em>


End file.
